ballisticngfandomcom-20200214-history
Diavolt
Diavolt are a Russian AG manufacturer and research company. Originally a military company, they are now the most prolific AG manufacturer in Russia and were the very first company to join the Anti Gravity League after it's inception in 2135. Gameplay Diavolt ships are average in most areas but excel over all other competitors in their firepower rating. They are excellent damage dealers and are able to dish out a lot of punishment to make up for their other shortcomings. In terms of flight handling, Diavolt ships are similar to other all-rounders like Omnicom, although they are somewhat heavier, requiring more air-brake usage and a quality racing line. Diavolt ships are perfect for players who want to cause as much damage as possible. Team Evolution Originally formed in 2091 by Belorussian entrepreneur Samuil Mataei , Diavolt began as a Russian government contractor, manufacturing heavy machinery and equipment for construction, military, mining, and other heavy duty projects. The name "Diavolt Engineering" was attached to the company following it's 2095 privatisation; following this, Diavolt would gradually shift its focus towards research and development of military technology; in 2120 they were building state of the art military fighter aircraft and weapons systems. By 2135, Diavolt had already generated a reputation for themselves as a precision military manufacturer, but were hampered by the conclusion of the war situation across the continent. With no obvious outlet for their products in Russia, Diavolt's then CEO Mikhailo Kozel chose to enter the AGL, aiming to promote their technology and provide a new direction for the company to focus on if it was to survive. And survive they did - they became one of the major manufacturers of consumer AG vehicles in Russia for a long time, and when their craft launched in 2141 it had the complete capital and resource potential of a major Russian corporation behind it’s technology. Kozel was already a motorsport fan and was keen to see his country participate. Diavolt's 2141 craft was designed by Oleg Kodysh , the lead engineer, and reflected the company's military heritage; it was fast, tough, and difficult to handle. Most of the test flights and tuning were performed by Kodysh himself, due the rapid pace of development. Kodysh would race for Diavolt until his retirement in 2148, where he selected 22-year-old Latvian Miķelis Kristiān , a graduate of the Rīgas Stradiņa Future Development Program, to supersede him. Kristiān would make himself very influential amongst his team, and became racing lead in 2150. That year Kristiān would make history as the catalyst for one of the most significant changes to the league since it's exception. After Kristiān's suggestion, Diavolt CEO Kozel approached the AGRC with a business proposal to add live weaponry to the races. Diavolt had developed the technology to keep the races safe, and had even incorporated G-Tek products and standards into their own proposal. It was a promising offer, and stood to improve the excitement of the races and increase even further the sport's popularity, while providing Diavolt the outlet it always needed to promote their military development and focus their research since their last major assignment back in 2135. The AGRC implemented the changes, and Diavolt-manufactured weaponry and equipment would feature in the league ever since. This cemented the sport as a fundamental element of modern culture, and made Diavolt indirectly responsible for the later formation of Tenrai. Kristiān himself moved into broadcasting roles once he finished his pilot career in 2157, becoming a very well-respected fixture on AGL broadcasts and talk shows. He would commentate in Russia for many years. His position as lead of Diavolt's racing division was taken by Sveta Ustinya , a solemn and experienced engineer. 2159 Season In 2159, Sveta has established a fearsome reputation as a strict and highly demanding coach, and her 5-pilot team is extremely capable and drilled to military precision. From Zen to Toxic her pilots are Matvei Vasilyev , Nadya Arina , Yura Rozalina , Nikolai Anton and Makari Petia . Diavolt's junior program is renowned as one of the best in the business, and Diavolt's financial muscle makes it one of the largest suppliers of new pilots into the AG scene. Nadya and Matvei's aggressive, combat-heavy piloting style have firmly established Diavolt as a destructive force to be reckoned with. Sveta has opened the 2159 season with her new motto: Always On Target. Category:Team Category:Russia Category:Diavolt Category:Ship